grand_line_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Joan Ryall
Render_inori_assise.png|Normal Appearance Guilty-Crown-Inori-Yuzuriha-Wallpaper.jpg|preforming outfit Details & Appearance Age: 19 Height: 5’8 Weight 130 Lb Joan is a beautiful 19 year old girl with long fair hair with a slight red tint and a slender body. She normal wears simple clothes as to not stand out, but she wears a red and orange dress with a central split when she is performing. She normal wears a dark coloured t-shirt with 3 quarter length jeans. She is innocent and kind, having been sheltered for most of her life but is able to defend herself and friends if necessary. Back Story Having been abandoned by her parents, Joan lived in a small orphanage in west blue for quite some time, while quiet and reserved, Joan was smart, kind and virtuous. She loved to sing and her gifts got her far. She managed to impress a certain wealthy businessman. He funded her through her education, gave her constant support and told her that she could be any damn thing she wanted to. Over the past few years she has been travelling across the oceans, singing, gathering inspiration from the many different cultures within the world to improve herself. Although Kind and gentle, she was well verse in combat. That was the first thing she was taught. To always be ready to defend herself in case she ever ran into a less charismatic sleazeball. The businessman brought in a number of teachers, including a Sleazy gunman, a flirty Sabre user, a stoic monk and a luckless heavy weapons specialist that he used to sail with while he was making his fortune. While unconventional, she settled with uses darts as a weapon and can use flute to fire the darts as she is extremely competent at using it as a blowgun. Beautiful and Kind, perceptive and deadly, this young girl has found herself travelling towards a festival, hosted by one of the shikibucki in Crickhollow. Stats Techniques Rokushiki Soru Tech Rank 30 Category Physics Bending (30-59) Once a post, an individual can use this technique to put on momentary bursts of speed that make them invisible to the untrained naked eye. The user may move to any location they could normally reach within a number of meters equal to the rank of this ability near-instantaneously. During this movement, they cannot be seen by anybody who's perception is less than equal to technique's rank, appearing as a blurred streak to anybody whose perception is above that point. Additionally, the user cannot be hit by a targeted attack by anybody whose speed is lower than the user while the technique is active. Basic Darts Singlet Tech Rank 4 Category Unskilled (1-7) Basic Dart attack thrown or fired from the flute towards the enemy Quaver ''' Tech Rank 8 Category Trained (8-14) Joan quickly fire's a series of darts at the enemy '''Semi Quaver Tech Rank 15 Category Super Human (15-29) Joan fires a large barrage of darts at the enemy at high speed Demi Semi Quaver ''' Tech Rank 20 Category Super Human (15-29) Joan fires a massive number of darts in a ridiculously high speed barrage with a very high level of accuracy towards the opponent, during the barrage, Joan can freely move about the area- not requiring to be stationary to sustain the assault. '''Accelerando Tech Rank 30 Category Physics Bending (30-59) Fires a massive flurry of darts, greater in speed and number than that of Demi Semi Quaver. Each dart makes a small sonic boom as it flies through the air, it almost sounds like music playing. Troppo Tech Rank 40 Category Physics Bending (30-59) Joan fires an unbelievable number of darts each second, that they fall like rain down on the opponent, it;s feels like rage incarnate, each dart fires off with a small sonic boom, the whole technique sounding like an orchestral piece. Fire Darts Calore ''' Tech Rank 8 Category Trained (8-14) Throws a dart that catches fire in flight, setting what ever it hits on fire '''Fuco Tech Rank 15 Category Super Human (15-29) Improvement on the Calore, this shot is slightly larger, containing more explosive jelly and will result in a much large explosion, causing some serious damage to the surrounding area Furioso Tech Rank 30 Category Physics Bending (30-59) An even more improved form of the Fuco, It causes a massive explosion in a rather small area, causing a massive plume of smoke. Luminoso Tech Rank 9 Category Trained (8-14) Throws a dart similar to Calore, but filled with a compound which erupts into a bright, blinding light Wired Darts Legato ' Tech Rank 14 Category Trained (8-14) Fires a dart with a long thread of iron wire attached, used to bind and move '''Legaro ' Tech Rank 30 Category Physics Bending (30-59) Uses a Dart with an attached, sharp razor wire made of steel on an opponent, binding them tightly and making it difficult for them to escape ''Piercing Darts'' '''Forza Tech Rank 8 Category Trained (8-14) A much Denser type of dart which is designed to cut through materials Forza Grande ''' Tech Rank 20 Category Super Human (15-29) An extremely dense, almost drill like dart, designed to cleave through Iron materials and lower easily. ''Electric Darts'' '''Allegretto Tech Rank 8 Category Trained (8-14) Dart thrown at super high speed, has an electrical tip causing an electrical discharge through the opponent Items Devil Fruit Encyclopedia Steel Military Boots (Modified): A Pair of special issue military boots with a steel inlay and platform made for comfort and durability, there is a special modification in the platform- knife that can be shot out of the toe when the heel is hit. Red Glass Dart Shooters: A Pair of dart shooters that attach to the wrist, allowing rapid fire of darts with greater speed and accuracy. Seaking Jacket: A thick jacket to go beneath the marine coat. It is very durable and has been modified to have a large number of pockets and pouches with a number of straps attached. Steel Wire: A large bundle of steel wire. Story line TBCCategory:Marine Category:NPC